custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Scratch (Fractures Alternate Universe)
"Scratch" was a shifty Onu-Matoran who was mutated by Hordika venom. History Early Life Like all other Onu-Matoran, "Scratch" began his life on Spherus Magna, where he helped to construct the Matoran Universe. Eventually, he was placed in a small Matoran settlement on an island in the Southern Island Chain, along with a number of other Matoran, including Leontes and Artaudo. Visorak Invasion Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. As a result, "Scratch"'s settlement was raided by Visorak. "Scratch" was captured and mutated by the Visorak's Hordika venom before being released into a Rahi-infested part of the island. Miraculously, "Scratch" managed to avoid being attacked by Rahi as he swung between tree branches. However, he eventually became lost in the dense jungle and was driven insane. Brotherhood of Makuta After spending years scavenging for food and living in the island's rain forest, "Scratch" was found by Makuta Bitil. After being tortured for the Makuta's entertainment, "Scratch" was made a Brotherhood slave. In hopes of finding a cure for his mutation, the Onu-Matoran revealed the excellent scavenging abilities which he had acquired from his years in the jungle. For unclear reasons, "Scratch" was then integrated into the Cult of Darkness as a servant. Metru Nui "Scratch" was not present during the Final Push and did not take part in the battle. Instead he traveled to Metru Nui and managed to set up the Cult of Darkness' headquarters in Ga-Metru for the actual members. Several days after the rest of the Cult ransacked the Coliseum, however, "Scratch" was forced to accompany Cobarox and Mudro to inspect the Turaga Tuyet Dam one day before the ground of revolutionists intended to destroy it. "Scratch" became hungry during this time, though, and started rooting through several metallic bins, creating large noise levels and annoying Cobarox. .]] Death Later that day, however, Mudro instructed "Scratch" to infiltrate the dam and cause a distraction, allowing the Cult to storm the facility and bring Metru Nui to its knees by dropping a vial of self-replicating Hordika venom into the reservoir - which would affect all Chute Systems and drinking water areas on the island. However, as "Scratch"'s cover was blown, he was forced to resort to a suicide-bomb attempt on the dam, which he was able to carry out, severely damaging the structure and killing himself as a result. Appearances *''Whispers in the Dark'' - First Appearance Trivia *"Scratch" also appeared as a character in BobTheDoctor27's Hero Factory story as a black marketer. *"Scratch" had a real name at one point in his life. However, after he was driven insane, he lost all memory of his Matoran life and simply forgot it. See Also *"Scratch"'s Brickshelf Gallery Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Mutant Category:Characters Category:Hordika